Sucumbir
by DraculaN666
Summary: Sólo era un juego amistoso. Una cancha cualquiera en un parque cualquiera jugando como siempre. Entonces, ¿cómo terminaron de esa manera? Ninguno estaba muy seguro. Pero, ¿quiénes eran ellos para negarse si tanto lo habían estado deseando? Entonces se dejaron llevar... y vaya que sí...


¿Qué tal señores? Oh sí, Dra atacando de nuevo en un fandom del que NUNCA planeó escribir. Pero mi amor por Zhena Hik va más allá de toda lógica... Tan sólo hay que ver de qué estoy escribiendo. Aomine x Kagami. A mí me CAGA -me repatea- Aomine. Y ni siquiera me gusta esta pareja xD pero, bueno, la mujer y yo caminamos por las tardes y hablamos de tontería y media y entonces le da por meterme ideas en la cabeza y ya van dos caprichos que le cumplo. Aunque, obviamente, tengo mi recompenza :B

En fin, historias que a nadie le interesan, así que, a lo que nos trae por aquí.

**Disclaimer:** _La serie de Kuroko no Basket -me jode que escriban Basuke...- le pertenece a alguien con dinero. Yo soy pobre y sin trabajo que pasa las tardes pensando en perversiones, así que sólo la trama es mía._

**Dedicado a:** _como ya dije, Zhena Hik, que me adora casi tanto como yo a ella._

**Advertencias:** _¡TaDa SEÑORES! En ese orden, Taiga x Daiki. Yep, Aomine las da bien dadas, sino te gusta la idea de que tu "seme supremo" se ukeado, laaaaaaaaaargo de aquí. En cambio, si eres tan abierta de mente y retorcida como yo, bienvenido seas ;D_

* * *

No estaban muy seguros de cómo se había dado el desarrollo de las cosas. Un momento estaban jugando en una cancha cualquiera de forma amistosa -obviamente- y al segundo después estaban contra una pared, entre la oscuridad y sin realmente estar muy al pendientes de si alguien les veía o no, besándose como si eso fuera lo que realmente habían planeado desde el principio.

_¿Era así?_

Ninguno estaba totalmente seguro, pero la cosa ahora era besar, morder, rasgar todo a su paso. Perder las manos dentro de la ropa húmeda por el sudor y dejarse llevar por la asfixiante sensación de calor que les sofocaba a niveles insospechados.

Kagami estaba totalmente seguro de que había algo muy mal en todo aquello, pero no tenía intensiones de detenerse. Aomine ni siquiera se molestaba en pensar en ello. Todo se resumía a una lucha de poder. Era como si dentro o fuera de la cancha necesitaran imponerse ante el otro y decir _yo mando, arrodíllate ante mí_. Porque las manos de Kagami podrían estar perdidas bajo la playera de Aomine, sintiendo la piel caliente y húmeda bajo su tacto y deleitarse con los débiles sonidos que se perdían en su boca. Por otra parte, Aomine estaba firmemente sujeto con sus dos manos al trasero de Kagami, abriendo y cerrando las manos, como si los amasara e intentara darles la forma que él quisiera. Pero estaba la lucha por el control del beso. Un segundo eran los dientes del pelirrojo, mordiendo y chupando los del contrario. Y al otro era la lengua de Aomine que invadía con furia esa boca de la cual no tenía deseo alguno de separarse.

Sin embargo, había una urgencia mayor al deseo de imponerse al otro. Esa necesidad que picaba en sus manos y en sus labios u otras zonas más escondidas. El deseo de más. Más piel, más humedad, más roces. Descubrir más piel y saborearla hasta dejarla marcada, bebiendo cada gota de sudor mientras seguían su recorrido hasta abajo, casi perdiéndose entre sus pantalones. Más de aquel enloquecedor roce de sus miembros sobre la ropa. Más de los jadeos que ahogaban de pronto en sus labios, de pronto en la piel del cuello del otro.

Aomine, quien se encontraba entre la pared y el cuerpo del pelirrojo se impulsó todo lo que pudo hasta que de una forma u otra ahora era él quien tenía a Kagami contra la pared y se hundía en su boca con fuerza, elevando sus piernas hasta que rodearon su cintura y comenzó a frotar sus penes como su urgencia le pedía. Kagami se sujetó con fuerza a su espalda intentando no resbalar por la pared. Entre el placer de sentir la erección de Aomine contra la suya con tanta fuerza y los labios del moreno en su cuello no se sentía con las fuerzas necesarias para sostenerse como se debía.

Pero no, _no_, algo _no_ estaba totalmente bien con todo aquello y eso resonaba en la cabeza del pelirrojo con fuerza. Entre la bruma del placer había algo que seguía molestándolo. A ratos se perdía mientras sentía las manos de Aomine sostenerle por el trasero y frotarse con más fuerza contra su entre pierna, o cuando los labios del otro viajaban de su cuello a sus labios. Era increíblemente excitante y estaba a punto de dejarse llevar por completo.

Sin embargo, _no_. Así no debía ser.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que ganar tú? —Masculló entre dientes el pelirrojo mientras desenredaba sus piernas de las caderas del otro e intentaba separarle.

_Fuimos demasiado lejos_. Pensó Aomine, creyendo que Kagami había recapacitado con toda la situación y ahora le alejaría definitivamente.

Así que grande fue su sorpresa al ver que Kagami no intentaba separarle, sino invertir posiciones.

Ahora estaban como al principio. Aomine contra la pared sintiendo todo el peso del pelirrojo contra su cuerpo y con sus labios dejando dolorosas marcas en su cuello, descendiendo por la piel descubierta de sus hombros, frustrado por lo molesta que resultaba su playera. La levantó un poco para dejar al descubierto una porción más grande de piel. Los abdominales marcados y húmedos por pequeñas gotas de sudor que bebió mientras descendía y besaba todo a su paso hasta llegar al borde del pantalón, donde se detuvo completamente.

Kagami se encontraba ahora de rodillas frente al moreno, quien veía hacia debajo de manera expectante. La lengua de Kagami serpenteó por su ombligo, subiendo y bajando entre su cadera y de nuevo a su abdomen, degustando la piel caliente y morena que se estremecía por la humedad de su lengua. Se acercaba un poco al borde de los pantalones y entonces volvía a subir intentando ocultar su sonrisilla al sentir los espasmos que lograba ocasionar en el moreno.

Y aunque Aomine estaba muriendo por la expectativa de lo que seguía, esa sonrisilla confiada le crispó.

—Me aburro —dijo entre dientes mientras cruzaba los brazos y sonreía con superioridad.

El pelirrojo, lejos de amedrentarse –conocía mejor de lo que fuera admitir al otro- bajó de un tirón sus pantalones, dejando frente a si la erección del moreno. Suavemente con su mano comenzó a acariciarla, de arriba abajo, presionando un poco en la punta antes de volver a bajar hasta la base donde volvía a hacer presión. Continuó con ritmo pausado, buscando alguna reacción en el otro que, a pesar de que hacía todo lo posible por no desfallecer, intentaba mantener su porte estoico. Por algún motivo, eso divirtió bastante a Kagami quien, sin pensarlo demasiado, comenzó a hacer círculos con su lengua en la punta, entreteniéndose con el pequeño orificio que manaba de tanto en tanto un fluido transparente. Aomine mordió con fuerza su labio inferior.

—Cabrón… —susurró para diversión de Kagami, quien sintió como el otro posaba sus manos sobre su cabeza, aunque sin ejerce presión ni nada. Era como si necesitara sostenerse de algo.

Un poco más motivado continuó con su tarea, pasando su lengua de arriba abajo por la carne dura que de pronto se contraía por los espasmos de placer. Sus labios recorrieron la base, pasando suavemente por toda la extensión hasta llegar de nuevo a la punta donde envolvieron con su calidez y humedad. Kagami miró hacia arriba para ver el amasijo de nervios que era el siempre imperturbable moreno y no pudo evitar una risita que vibro a lo largo del pene del otro.

Aomine se tensó ante esa nueva sensación, y más al sentir como su miembro se perdía de a poco en la garganta del pelirrojo. No le gustaba para nada que se estuviera burlando de él a pesar de la situación, así que intento de varias formas alejarlo, aunque sin mucha convicción ya que, definitivamente, Kagami estaba obrando milagros allá abajo.

Aun así, sentir que el pelirrojo sólo se estaba burlando de sus reacciones y, lo que era peor, intentaba hacerle sucumbir, le regresaba un poco a la realidad de nuevo intentando alejarle. Aunque la idea de dejarse llevar era bastante tentadora si iba a continuar sintiendo la húmeda boca del otro envolver así su miembro. Pero no, _no_. ¿Él dejarse dominar por Kagami? Ja. _No_.

Hizo de nuevo un vago intento de separar a Kagami de su pene, pero que el pelirrojo tragara su erección lo más que pudo, comenzando a succionar con fuerza y frotando con su lengua de la mejor forma que podía, causaron estragos en su mente y su convicción.

Kagami subió y bajó lentamente por aquel miembro, concentrado totalmente en recorrer con su lengua mientras succionaba un poco. Necesitaba que Aomine dejara de pensar. Sus intentos de escape, aunque inútiles, significaban que aún no estaba del todo perdido en las sensaciones. Quién sabe qué pasaba por la cabeza de aquel chico.

_Sólo yo puedo darme placer._ Pensó con burla el pelirrojo y no pudo contener el ataque de risa. Sacó el miembro de su boca, intentando disimular mientras que con su mano continuaba con la tarea de masturbar al moreno.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso idiota? —Masculló Aomine, aunque sin sonar realmente molesto, mientras la mano contraría aumentaba el ritmo.

—Lo mucho que te resistes a admitir que esto te gusta —fue toda su respuesta antes de, sin mucha discreción y sin avisar uno de sus dedos previamente lubricado hiciera camino hasta la entrada del otro e ingresara sin mucha delicadeza.

—¿Qué demo…?

Aomine intentó quejarse, sin embargo, Kagami se incorporó y con todo el peso de su cuerpo mantuvo al otro en su lugar, mientras su dedo comenzaba a juguetear en el interior y la otra seguía atendiendo el miembro de Aomine.

El pelirrojo entonces calló toda protesta con sus labios, sintiendo cómo el otro se revolvía entre sus brazos sin querer ceder por completo. Aunque, obviamente, eso no haría que se diera por vencido, lo tenía donde quería y esta vez le tocaba a él ganarle al moreno. Así que continuó besándole sin darle tregua, enredando su lengua con la contraría y explorando el interior de su cavidad. Su mano masajeaba con fuerza el miembro del moreno, aunque se detenía o apretaba un poco si sentía que estaba demasiado cerca de su orgasmo. En algún momento el dedo en el interior del moreno se convirtió en dos, que se abrían y cerraban a ritmo lento, buscando algo en el interior que le hiciera ver que al otro le gustaba la sensación.

Una vez más Kagami tuvo que retener su sonrisilla de victoria cuando sintió el cuerpo del otro estremecerse por completo. Aomine se separó del beso y cerró fuertemente los ojos mientras mordía con fuerza sus labios.

_No joder, no_. No iba a admitir que fuera lo que fuera que tocaran esos dedos en su interior le habían causado una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo.

Abrió sus ojos enfocando a Kagami con ellos, intentando poner su mirada más dura y fría que, desgraciadamente, parecía más una mirada de suplica.

—Qué tenemos aquí —dijo Kagami de forma provocativa, golpeteando constantemente la próstata del chico, el cual intentaba por todos los medios no soltar ningún sonido delatador.

No iba a negar que la situación lo tenía más que excitado, pero esa ligera sensación de superioridad, de tener el cuerpo del moreno totalmente acorralado contra una mugrienta pared en un parque cualquiera, donde alguien podría verlos, haciendo que el chico usara todo su auto control para no admitir que realmente le gustaban sus caricias le tenían al borde del orgasmo.

No sabía que tenía una vena tan sádica, pero le gustaba, le gustaba mucho. Tanto como saborear la piel de Aomine o sentir el calor envolver sus dedos. La expectativa de que ese calor pronto estaría alrededor de su miembro. Le gustaba sentir el pene del moreno pulsar entre sus manos, anhelando terminar y él impidiéndolo.

Continuó moviendo sus dedos y su mano mientras con su boca saboreaba la piel del cuello que tan apetitosamente se le presentaba al estar Aomine concentrado en no gemir o jadear.

—¿Debería detenerme? —Preguntó de pronto el pelirrojo, dejando caer su cálido aliento en la sensible piel para después besarla.

Sin embargo, al no obtener respuesta, detuvo el movimiento de sus dedos y alejó la mano que tenía en el miembro del moreno.

_NO_. Resonó la palabra en la mente de Aomine, haciendo eco hasta lo más recóndito de su ser. _No te voy a suplicar, primero muerto._

Y se mantuvo con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y los dientes apretados, intentando por todos los medios no poner una mueca de resignación en el rostro. Claro que le estaba gustando, aunque su idea inicial no era precisamente esa no iba a negar que todas aquellas nuevas sensaciones le tenían al borde del mejor orgasmo de su vida. Pero el muy cabrón de Kagami se estaba divirtiendo con la situación y, en alguna parte de su ser, su orgullo aún se retorcía de coraje.

Hizo ademan de separarse del cuerpo del pelirrojo, acomodar su ropa y después soltarle un tremendo puñetazo. Sin embargo, en un movimiento algo brusco, Kagami sacó sus dedos del interior del moreno y con algo de fuerza le giró hasta dejarlo de cara a la pared.

—Creo que el idiota eres tú si realmente crees que me voy a detener aquí —susurró sensual en su oído, aunque para el moreno no pasó desapercibido el tono algo decepcionado.

¿Doblegarlo? Kagami sí que tenía muchas expectativas en sí mismo. Y eso era muy divertido.

Aunque la "diversión" pasó a un segundo plano cuando sintió como el miembro duro del pelirrojo se restregaba entre sus nalgas.

—Mierda… —masculló entre dientes. Aún seguía sin estar demasiado convencido con la situación, pero la punta del aquel miembro se sentía húmeda y caliente y le estaba haciendo delirar.

_No me voy a doblegar ante nadie_. Seguía repitiéndose aunque su cuerpo le traicionaba y por su propia cuenta intentaba tener más contacto, sentir más de aquel duro pedazo de carne.

Ese sutil movimiento fue más que suficiente para Kagami. Como una pequeña victoria. Era consciente de que no podía pedir demasiado de Aomine en aquella posición, pero si su cuerpo era honesto y se le entregaba aunque fuera un poco, entonces no lo estaba haciendo tan mal.

—Esto te va a gustar aún más —volvió a susurrar en su oído con voz ronca. Tenía demasiado soportando su excitación y la simple fricción de su miembro con el firme trasero del moreno le estaba matando.

Con sus dos manos separó las nalgas de Aomine y sin más preámbulos se enterró con fuerza en su interior, soltando un jadeo bastante audible al sentir la fuerte opresión y la calidez asfixiante de su carne alrededor de su pene. Tuvo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para no correrse a la primera, pues no sólo era por estar enterrado en el cuerpo del otro, sino los sonidos que el moreno se empeñaba en ocultar tras su mano, aunque realmente se moría por ser igual de ruidoso que el pelirrojo.

Porque realmente dolía. Dolía horrores pero al mismo tiempo había algo que le estaba gustando demasiado y entre esa mezcla de sensaciones no sabía cómo reaccionar a parte de impedir dejar salir ruidos demasiado comprometedores. Lo último que necesitaba es darle más armas a Kagami para creer que lo tenía totalmente doblegado.

Así que bastante hastiado de la situación, Kagami tomó los dos brazos del moreno, separando las manos de su boca y haciendo que las recargara al lado de su cabeza en la pared, mientras comenzaba a embestirlo con fuerza y movimientos rápidos. Aomine recargo la frente en la pared, buscando otro punto de apoyo mientras intentaba concentrarse en algo que no fuerza esa extensión de carne invadirle por completo, entrando y saliendo con tanta fuerza y precisión que su boca traicionera no evitaba que de tanto en tanto se le escaparan algunos gemidos.

—Mucho mejor ¿no? —sintió el aliento caliente del pelirrojo en su oreja antes de comenzar a morder y chupar toda la extensión de piel que tenía a su alcance, sin dejar de moverse ni por un segundo.

—Idio… —intentó decir, pero el acelerado movimiento de las caderas del pelirrojo le impedía pensar con coherencia.

Así que prefirió guardar silencio, aguantando los embates que de tanto en tanto daban directo en su próstata y le hacían ver las estrellas. En ningún momento se permitió gemir libremente pero eso no evitaba que los jadeos ahogados en su garganta escaparan de tanto en tanto por las traicioneras reacciones de su cuerpo.

Cuando creyó que iba a desfallecer, Kagami detuvo todo movimiento.

—¿Qué dem…? —Esperaba sinceramente de nuevo con su jueguito de "suplícame" porque sí era así iba a cortársela, por muy lamentable que eso pareciera.

Sin embargo, contrario a todos sus fatalistas pensamientos, Kagami simplemente le giró como pudo, saliendo un momento de su cuerpo y obligándole a que una de sus piernas le rodeara por la cadera.

Antes de que cualquier palabra escapara de su boca, sintió la boca del pelirrojo apoderarse de la suya, o al menos intentarlo porque era una batalla en la que no iba a ceder. Cosa que Kagami aprovecho para volver a enterrarse en su cuerpo de golpe y hacerle estremecer. De esa forma se podían besar al mismo tiempo y, la verdad, Aomine no tenía nada en contra de ello, sobre todo si también de esa forma el pelirrojo le ponía algo más de atención a su erección, la cual se encontraba a punto de estallar.

—Nop, todavía no —susurró Kagami sobre sus labios, presionando la base de su erección impidiéndole alcanzar su tan anhelado orgasmo.

—Mierda —fue lo único que daba vueltas en su mente mientras se aferraba al cuerpo del otro.

Kagami sinceramente lo estaba disfrutando demasiado. Las reacciones del siempre estoico Aomine, su frustración y, sobre todo, la forma que parecía succionar su miembro de forma casi dolorosa, apresándole con su calor. La suavidad de su interior le incitaba a subir más y más el ritmo. No quería terminar. Aunque su cuerpo se estuviera volviendo loco por dejarse ir por completo dentro del cuerpo del moreno, aún quería seguir disfrutando más de todo aquello. Se aferró con fuerza a la pierna alrededor de su cadera mientras una de sus manos se apoyaba en la pared para no ceder a la debilidad de sus piernas.

Era mucho mejor que imaginarlo, mucho mejor. A ratos bajaba el ritmo de sus embestidas, sintiendo como toda su longitud se perdía poco a poco, el calor rodeándole lentamente, para después volver a aumentar el ritmo y buscar el ángulo que enloquecía de placer al moreno.

Volvieron a besarse. Kagami no se sentía capaz de resistirse mucho más al mismo tiempo que Aomine deseaba por todos los medios terminar de una vez, lo necesitaba, realmente lo necesitaba o enloquecería.

—Kagami… —masculló en su oído, aferrándose a su espalda—. Por favor…

Fue lo último que dijo antes de sentir como el bombeo en su miembro aumentaba drásticamente y le hacía terminar con un jadeo que a duras pudo contener en su garganta. Lo que fue el punto cumbre de Kagami quien, con un último resoplido y enterrándose todo lo posible en el cuerpo del moreno, dejó salir hasta la última gota de su semen, sintiendo las contracciones alrededor de su pene que multiplicaron el placer exponencialmente.

Se quedaron quietos un momento, intentando regular su respiración. Aomine comenzó a deslizarse por la pared hasta quedar en el piso con Kagami aún entre sus piernas y con el rostro enterrado en su cuello. Ninguno de los dos había hecho ademan de separarse o de quejarse por la incómoda y extraña posición.

—Tendré mi revancha —dijo con simpleza el moreno, intentando acomodarse e ignorando que el pelirrojo seguía dentro de él.

—Lo espero con ansias —sonrió Kagami contra su cuello para después comenzar a morder y lamer con pereza.

Después de aquello Kagami estaba seguro que no le molestaría en lo absoluto ser él quien cediera la próxima vez.

* * *

Y pues TanTan. NOP. Para los que se le preguntan, esa es su respuesta, nunca habrá revancha por mi parte. Yo ya cumplí con esto, no vuelvo al fandom de Kuroko xD ja-ja-ja.

Que cruel soy, pero en fin.

Bombas, besos, odio, amor, insultos, ¡todo, todo lo quiero! En un review, por favor ;D

**PD:** Y ya que ando en eso, si me dejan un review anónimo, dejen su correo para que los pueda stalkear como dios manda, odio no poder estar en contacto con los que comentan seguido mis historias 3 dejen que Dra les dé... amor :3

**PD2:** Dra es tan mierda con los títulos :'DDDDDD


End file.
